


There's A Story Here

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creative Fluff, F/M, Inspirations!, Jaime Watches Sansa, Sansa Writing, Watching Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa notices a man watching her. Captivated by the emerald green eyes, she senses a story and gathers the inspiration she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Story Here

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "Inspiration". Sansa's POV.

She could not help but notice him. With his shaggy, golden blonde hair and the large sketch pad, the man sitting alone at the table by the roses and tulips was something her eyes instantly caught. She noticed that he had emerald green eyes, and they shone with happiness. She could tell that he was carefree, and that spoke to her. She bit her lip and started writing.   
She glanced up every once and a while, pausing her writing. She noticed the green eyes on her, and a small smile tugged at her lips. The eyes quickly went to the paper in the man’s lap. His charcoal brush moved across it, and she wondered what he was drawing. Perhaps the scenery. This park was a perfect place for that. Perhaps the people. That would make sense for why he was looking at her.   
She knew that there was a story behind this artist. Perhaps a reason for why he came here. A tale as to how he became an artist. Why he sketches the way he does, using charcoal brushes. She wanted to explore that story. She wanted to know what made him work. So, she would observe and take notes. She would find key bits for her character. The man’s shaggy, golden blonde hair was definitely part of him. Each strand was deliberately placed, groomed to perfection. He held himself with pride. He knew who he was and owned that. She smiled and started writing again.


End file.
